Crêpes
by RainbowPandicorn
Summary: Quand on donne le numéro de quelqu'un, il faut s'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi. [Sydi] [SysyTheHotdog/DidiChandouidoui]
1. Chapter 1

**CRÊPES**

Encore une fiction sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui. /!\ UA : Cook!Didi, Waitress!Nini, ArtStudent!Sysy.

Sur une idée bien fructueuse de Altraria et de RainbowPandicorn, co-écriture :D

 **NB :**

Les personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leur personnalité pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le Renard Noir**

* * *

Midi et demie. Le soleil illuminait le ciel bleu sans nuages, au-dessus de la belle ville de Poitiers. Au cœur de celle-ci, les bâtiments universitaires étaient en pleine effervescence, c'était l'heure de la pause déjeuner pour un grand nombre d'étudiants, qui allaient et venaient entre les salles d'études et les lieux de restauration divers et variés. Beaucoup n'avaient malheureusement pas le temps de se poser plus d'une petite heure, et ne mangeaient pas forcément très bien à cause de cela. D'autres avaient plus de temps devant eux et pouvaient se permettre de s'installer quelque part.

Parmi ces derniers, il y avait Sylvain, jeune étudiant en art, qui avait la chance d'avoir deux heures et demie de pause le lundi et le jeudi. Et, à chaque fois, il en profitait pour aller manger au restaurant qui, en l'espace de quelques semaines seulement, était devenu son petit péché mignon. Il l'avait testé au début car le nom de cette crêperie, « Le Renard Noir. », l'avait amusé et interpellé – il avait un certain affect pour ces animaux. Et il n'avait pas regretté, le coup de foudre avait été direct, et depuis lors, il y retournait à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. La carte n'était pas des plus variées, mais tout était fait maison, les plats comme les desserts étaient délicieux et le personnel, bien que très restreint, était jeune, dynamique et toujours aux petits soins. Et ce d'autant plus avec lui, qui était devenu un client fidèle.

Au fil du temps, il en avait appris un peu plus sur cette enseigne modeste mais toujours accueillante et charmante. Elle avait été ouverte et était tenue par le crêpier lui-même et l'une des serveuses, qui avaient tous les deux à peu près son âge. Les débuts n'avaient pas été simples car, souvent, les étudiants privilégiaient les lieux de restauration bon marché et proches de l'Université, ce qui était compréhensible. Mais ils avaient tout de même réussi à se construire une clientèle, grâce à ces quelques étudiants qui avaient un peu de temps pour eux certains jours, et des personnes d'autres âges qui fréquentaient ces rues. De plus, ils n'ouvraient que le midi, du lundi au vendredi, ils avaient donc le temps de gagner leur vie autrement à côté.

Ce que Sylvain ne savait pas, en revanche, c'est que Dylan, le propriétaire du restaurant, bien que souvent reclus aux fourneaux dans sa petite cuisine, l'avait repéré depuis le temps qu'il venait manger là. Et, en plus de l'avoir repéré, il le trouvait intrigant et, à dire vrai, tout à fait plaisant à regarder. Au début, il n'y faisait pas plus attention que ça, mais au fil des jours, force lui avait été de constater qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent, même s'il ne le voyait que de loin la plupart du temps, et qu'il n'avait que peu d'informations sur lui. Car, même si en tant que serveuse, sa meilleure amie, Anaïs, discutait toujours un peu avec la clientèle, surtout la plus régulière, cela restait limité et basique. Mais il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour trouver le jeune étudiant intéressant et attirant.

D'ailleurs, Anaïs avait rapidement remarqué que son meilleur ami ne restait pas de marbre lorsqu'il voyait ce client régulier. Et elle ne se gênait pas pour le charrier à ce sujet. Au début, elle se contentait de se moquer gentiment en lui envoyant quelques piques de temps à autres. Puis, petit à petit, elle s'était rendue compte que cela lui taraudait de plus en plus sérieusement l'esprit et que, à force de le voir, même de loin, il craquait de plus en plus. Alors, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela cocasse, elle fut prise de compassion pour son ami et prit finalement la décision de l'aider, plutôt que de seulement s'en amuser.

Elle prit donc un temps pour réfléchir à comment faire pour qu'ils puissent, au mieux, se voir et se parler, au pire, avoir un moyen de communiquer directement. Et, sachant que Dylan était plutôt timide, surtout dans ce genre de situation, la seconde option serait sûrement la plus adaptée, bien que pas forcément idéale. Elle eut alors une idée quelque peu saugrenue mais qui ne pouvait qu'être efficace, selon elle. Et, au pire, si vraiment cela ne marchait pas, elle ne manquait pas d'imagination quand il s'agissait d'aider son ami d'enfance. Même si c'était pour des petites choses qui pouvaient sembler un peu futiles.

Alors, entre deux tournées de service, elle prit le temps d'aller discuter avec lui. Au début, il crut qu'elle plaisantait, surtout qu'elle ne lésinait pas sur les taquineries lorsqu'ils parlaient de cela. Mais il finit assez vite par comprendre qu'elle était sérieuse, même si elle avait toujours ce petit sourire narquois au visage, toujours amusée de voir son visage rougir et ses mains se tortiller soudainement à l'évocation de son « coup de foudre ».

« - Bon allez, vas-y, balance ! C'est quoi l'idée ?

\- Eh ben... Je lui donne ton numéro de téléphone. Comme ça, tu peux l'aborder tranquille.

\- Euh... Hein ? L'aborder tranquille ? Tu rigoles, ou quoi ? C'est la gêne, là !

\- Mais nan ! Enfin, si, OK, un peu. Mais tu veux faire comment, sinon ?

\- Baaah je sais pas ! Mais même, on se voit quasiment jamais, dans tous les cas c'est chelou.

\- En quoi c'est chelou d'avoir le béguin pour quelqu'un et de vouloir lui parler ? »

A court d'arguments, pour le coup, Dylan haussa les épaules en soupirant.

« - Allez, commence pas à faire ta mijaurée ! C'est pas tous les jours que je te proposerai mon aide pour ce genre de choses, alors profites-en.

\- Maaais !

\- Allez, au pire tu te prends un vent, ça arrive.

\- Bon... Tu vas pas me lâcher, c'est ça ?

\- Ah si, au bout d'un moment je vais abandonner. C'est pour ça, faut saisir l'occasion.

\- OK, tu sais quoi ? C'est d'accord.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui, c'est bon, je saisis l'occasion. Vas-y avant que je change d'avis.

\- Y a pas de raison !

\- Si, je flippe à mort.

\- Rholala, mais c'est pas possible... »

Avant qu'il ne puisse protester davantage, elle se remit au travail et prit les assiettes en attente pour aller les servir dans la salle. Elle apporta volontairement le café de Sylvain en dernier et en profita pour glisser le papier entre la tasse et la coupelle avant de poser le tout sur la table. Puis elle retourna en cuisine, sans mot dire.

Intrigué, le jeune homme, qui avait repéré la ruse, regarda autour de lui pour être sûr de ne pas être vu, et prit le papier pour le déplier. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'un numéro y était inscrit. Et là, il interpréta ce qui venait de se passer comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait : il crut que c'était Anaïs qui lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone à elle. Logique. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'elle ne faisait que l'intermédiaire, et que le numéro était celui d'un homme qu'il ne voyait presque jamais et dont il ne connaissait que le prénom, l'âge et l'allure générale.

* * *

 _Et voilààààà ! Alors, que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Une idée de la suite ? Dites-moi donc :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**CRÊPES**

Encore une fiction sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui. /!\ UA : Cook!Didi, Waitress!Nini, ArtStudent!Sysy.

Sur une idée bien fructueuse de Altraria et de RainbowPandicorn, co-écriture :D

 **NB :**

Les personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leur personnalité pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Faux départ**

* * *

Le soir même, Sylvain n'hésita pas bien longtemps avant de se décider à envoyer un premier message à ce numéro qu'il pensait être celui de la jolie serveuse. Il se sentait un peu niais et ridicule, mais il n'allait pas reculer devant cette occasion. Après tout, même s'il ne la voyait qu'en tant que professionnelle, elle était absolument charmante et agréable, alors pourquoi pas ?

Il entra donc le fameux numéro dans son répertoire et écrivit un court message.

 _« Hey :) ça a été la fin de journée ? »_

Simple, un peu bateau, mais convenable pour un début de conversation. En attendant un retour, il s'installa au chaud dans son lit pour dessiner un peu avant de dormir. Et il reçut une réponse bien plus vite qu'il le pensait.

 _« Bien merci. Par contre, sans offense, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? ^^ »_

Il était un peu surpris que celle qu'il croyait être la destinataire de son message n'ait pas fait le rapprochement, vu qu'elle lui avait donné le numéro le midi même et qu'il lui parlait de sa fin de journée. Il eut un petit rire amusé et tapota sa réponse.

 _« Le squatteur systématique du lundi et du jeudi :p »_

Il n'eut qu'à attendre une minute à peine pour recevoir une réponse. Il était assez étonné de la réactivité de l'autre, mais il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

 _« Oh, je vois ! »_

A l'autre bout de la ville, ou presque, Dylan était plus que ravi de savoir que le petit coup de pouce de sa meilleure amie avait porté ses fruits. Il était tout émoustillé rien qu'à l'idée d'échanger ne serait-ce que quelques messages avec ce client fidèle mystérieux, qu'il ne voyait que très peu de près mais qui l'avait déjà fait tomber sous son charme sans même le savoir.

 _« Et comment s'appelle-t-il, ce squatteur systématique ? :) »_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre longtemps. En fait, les messages s'enchaînaient assez vite, et sans que l'autre le sache, ils étaient tous les deux à l'affût du signal de réception d'un SMS.

 _« Sylvain, mais tu peux m'appeler Sysy ^^ »_

Charmant et mignon, tout comme lui. Oui, l'esprit du jeune crêpier divaguait déjà un peu trop pour quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine et voyait très peu, mais il ne s'en formalisait pas, déjà parce qu'il est normal d'avoir l'imagination qui fleurit en pensant à quelqu'un qu'on apprécie, et aussi parce que, de toute manière, il gardait cela pour lui. Pour l'instant...

 _« OK ! Et toi, comment ça va ? »_

Ils échangèrent encore quelques messages, rien de bien extraordinaire, mais c'était un premier contact. Pourtant, si Sylvain avait demandé à son tour qui était à l'autre bout des messages, il aurait tout de suite compris que tout ne se passait pas comme prévu. Mais, sachant déjà comment s'appelaient les propriétaires de la crêperie, il n'en fit rien. Malheureusement.

Quelques jours passèrent ainsi, sans qu'il ne sache qui répondait réellement à ses textos. Il croyait que c'était Anaïs qui les recevait et, comme il ne disait pas non à l'opportunité, il continuait à lui écrire. Et, devant son engouement, qui s'avérait être en fait celui de Dylan, il avait petit à petit ajouté de temps à autres des petites blagues, de très légers sous-entendus. Rien de direct ou de grossier, et toujours avec humour, mais il se sentait pousser des ailes, et ce de plus en plus devant la réceptivité du destinataire.

De son côté, ce dernier était tellement enthousiaste à ces quelques échanges qu'il ne réfléchissait pas et alimentait ce moulin, sans même soupçonner un seul instant que Sylvain pensait s'adresser à sa meilleure amie et non à lui. De plus, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait en salle lorsqu'il venait manger à la crêperie. En effet, à deux ou trois reprises, le jeune étudiant se montrait encore plus bavard que de coutume avec Anaïs, et il lui adressait de grands sourires ou même des compliments. Comme elle ne savait pas non plus ce qui se passait, elle faisait mine de rien et restait neutre, réagissant toujours avec professionnalisme. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne lui était pas déjà arrivé de se faire gentiment draguer pas quelques clients, plusieurs fois déjà.

Toutefois, même si Sylvain se montrait discret lorsqu'il la voyait en chair et en os, il s'emportait légèrement plus dans ses messages, sans savoir que ce n'était plus à elle qu'il s'adressait à ces moments, mais à son admirateur secret, presque toujours caché derrière les fourneaux. Petit à petit, les messages avec ce dernier devenaient chaque jour un peu plus audacieux, un peu plus suggestifs. Sans pour autant verser dans l'explicite et l'humour vraiment graveleux, les plaisanteries et références se faisaient plus fréquentes et insistantes, et tous les deux s'en amusaient, vu qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qui se tramait en vrai.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un message, mine de rien, vienne semer le doute. Un dimanche après-midi, Dylan reçut un énième message du jeune homme qu'il convoitait de loin, qui en seulement quelques mots lui révéla – enfin – qu'il n'était pas censé lire tous les échanges qu'ils avaient depuis le début.

 _« Hey, serveuse toute choupi :) Tu vas bien ? »_

Pendant une petite seconde, il ne tiqua pas, puis son regard s'arrêta sur le début du message et là, il ouvrit grand les yeux et eut le souffle coupé l'espace d'un instant. « Serveuse » ? « Toute choupi » ? Alors qu'il lui écrivait à lui ?

« - HEIN ? »

Interloqué, il fixa longuement le message, le relisant pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Cela ne pouvait pas être une erreur, ils s'écrivaient si souvent, et il commençait toujours par lui demander comment ça allait. Quelque chose là-dedans n'était pas normal...

* * *

 _AHA ! Voilà que ça se complique, hein ? :p Et c'est pas fini, croyez-moi XD On va rigoler !_

 _Bref, qu'en dites-vous ? Une idée de la suite ? Dites-moi tout, que diantre !_


End file.
